The Kingswood Brotherhood
by VoreLover360
Summary: The young Tai Lung is eager to meet the mysterious Shengwu, the saviour of China, one who managed to singlehandedly butcher the entire Kingswood Brotherhood. But Shengwu is not all what he seems to be, and not all the Brotherhood is dead. Submit your OC, R and R, and Peace.


"Extra ! Extra"! The Kingswood Brotherhood has finally been destroyed. Extra! Extra ! Read all about it"!

Shengwu grinned through the window, his yellow teeth flashed in the sunlight. He couldn't stop smiling even if he tried, it had all been too good, far too good. He turned to his sword, the Archlight, a great gleaming thing of silver steel. It was a two-handed greatsword, made far off in the west, but Shengwu had no problem whatsoever wielding it with one hand. The sound of the paperboy outside was like music to his ears.

But this was truly a lifetime's opportunity, he was going to be knighted, made a sworn sword of the Emporor of China, he was going to be the most powerful man in the world.

And it had all been so very, very simple.

He stared into the mirror, eyeing his reflection with genuine love. One eye was milky white with a scar running down it, his other was pitch black. He wore nothing save and except for a simple black skirt that served to hide his privates. He was scarred, but not in an ugly way, rather it seemed to make him look even ore handsome.

The smug look on his face could choke a man to death, wait, that was what his hands were for. Everything had gone extremely smoothly, well there had been an incident with a raccoon, but he had thought nothing of it. He was just waiting for the Imperial Army to come and collect him.

He heard a knock at the door, and an antelope poked his head through. He wore the uniform of the Imperial Army, but that meant little to the crocodile, after all he had a hunger to satisfy. "Excuse me, Mr. Shengwu, I have a message to deliver".

"Then deliver it, and do come in".

The antelope took a step forwards, cleared his throat and read from a parchment. Shengwu listened impatiently, and when he was done, the crocodile in his grey scales smiled and nodded. He had to go to Hubei, where he would have a personal escort to the Imperial City, but first he had to be paraded around most of the towns and provinces. He smiled, nodded, and just as the antelope was about to leave, he slammed the door shut.

"Sorry old chap, but you know what it's like, man's got to eat innit"?

"Excuse me"?

Shengwu licked his chops, and stalked forwards.

* * *

"Nonsense"! Shifu said, as Tai Lung chased after him, trying and failing to get his message across.

"But Master, surely even you would like to meet someone like that. His Kung Fu must be top notch if he could single handedly take down the entire Brotherhood.

"Noone even knows who he is, that's why it's everywhere Tai".

"Master, surely you taught him, or Oogway, how else could he do something not even China's Imperial Army could do".

"Call it luck".

They were making their way to the Hall of Heroes, where Oogway had summoned the pair of them.

"I don't believe in luck master, you taught me that only through training could one actually get skill, talent is secondary, work comes first."

"I don't understand why you're so eager to meet him. For all you know he could be a"-

"A what ? A bandit ? An assassin ? Why would he be helping the army then".

"Ask him that"!

"So you'll let me meet him"?

"No ! And that is final".

Tai Lung devolved into quiet muttering.

Oogway surprised the pair of them. "What's that you say ? Skill"? The tortoise chuckled. "There are things more deadly than work, young Lung, you still have much to learn".

Tai Lung bowed on que, with a muffled 'thank you master'.

"So you're saying that this, Shengwu is"-

"I only said that they were things more deadly than work. Where on earth did you get Shengwu from"?

Shifu sighed and went pink, as usual Oogway had made him respect several hundred years of pure intellect, and made him look like a fool.

* * *

Shengwu left the town, as full as an ox cart. The meal had been very filling indeed. He smiled, now the inkeep could take the blame.

Life was being very good indeed.

* * *

 **Hey guys, it's me !**

 **Behold my latest story, the Kingswood Brotherhood, confused, I hope you are !**

 **Anyways, it's a submit your OC fic, I already got one, so if you're interested you can submit.**

 **Now about submission, your OC can either be an Imperial Army operative, or a member of the Kingswwod Brotherhood.**

 **So anyways, good luck, have fun and happy halloween (soon anyways).**


End file.
